


AU Prompts

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Tumblr Prompt, au prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: I have been assigned AU Prompts on Tumblr to write drabbles and I decided to post them here as well.Ratings will be indicated at the beginning of each drabble.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 49
Kudos: 91





	1. Babysitting AU

**Author's Note:**

> This work is un-beta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**Babysitting AU/Friends to Lovers/**

**“i know this looks bad, but i swear, it’s not.”**

Rating: G

Juliet closed her car door forcefully and let out a frustrated sigh as she started the engine. Why did she let herself get caught in those blind date situations Kumu always managed to trick her into? 

Tonight's candidate had been a doctor - Ethan - who only managed to talk about himself and all his accomplishments. 

Juliet couldn't get away from the restaurant soon enough. Obviously, there wasn't a goodnight kiss and there wouldn't be a second date either. 

To think that she had asked her best friend, Thomas, to babysit for this fiasco! 

She would have preferred to spend her Saturday night with her baby boy. Okay, she wouldn't have minded spending her night with Thomas either - with pizza and a movie. 

When she found out she was pregnant, she had just lost her fiancé and she decided to move to Hawaii for a fresh start with her son. Thomas and her had been friends almost instantly and she knew she wouldn't have made it through her pregnancy, labor and now raising Theodore without him. 

She drove back to Robin's Nest, eager to come home to see her best friend. She checked her watch - it was only past 9PM - maybe they could still watch a movie. She had forgone dessert and craved something sweet like caramel popcorn she knew Thomas always had in his cupboards. 

She parked her car next to Thomas' and climbed out, her movements slowed because of the short dress and heels she was wearing. Such a waste of time and energy that night had been. She hoped it would end beautifully as she felt her breathing calm now that she was home. 

She opened the front door slowly, careful to keep quiet not to wake up Theodore. She toed off her heels and sighed in relief when she jiggled her cramped toes. 

As she stepped into the living room, the sight that welcomed her took her breath away. 

Thomas was lying on the couch - asleep - with an equally asleep Theodore on his stomach. Her heart lurched as she gazed at her two favorite men and wondered why this dating thing couldn't be as simple as this. 

She kneeled in front of the couch and placed her hand on top of Thomas' on her son's back, feeling the movements of his breathing. She longed to join them for a cuddle, like a family would, and the realization almost brought tears to her eyes. 

She had suspected her feelings for her best friends ran deeper than a simple friendship but after that awful date she just knew. She knew that she only wanted his companionship, she wanted his arms around her and her son and she wanted him to help her raise her baby. 

As she stroked the back of his hand she noticed his eyes opening slowly before they went wide. 

“I know this looks bad, but i swear, it’s not," he stuttered. 

She chuckled. 

" Am I really that bad? "

He grinned and her heartbeat quickened. 

" Of course not. I just know you prefer that Theo sleeps in his own bed. I just don't want to be yelled at. "

She trailed her fingers gently through her 8-months old's golden curls as she watched his soft features while in slumber. 

" I'll admit that I do the same thing once in a while. Who could resist a cuddly, sleepy baby? "

His eyes grew soft as he looked at her. 

"How was your date?" 

"Not great." 

"Good." 

"Good ?" She asked him with her eyebrows raised. 

"At least you're home early," he answered and she had the suspicion that was not what he had meant. 

"I think that's exactly that. I am home." 

She smiled at him and moved her hand back on top of his, waiting for him to catch on her words but he didn't react. 

" I won't go on dates anymore," she told him. 

"You won't?" 

"Well, it depends on you, really." 

"On me?" 

She chuckled out of nervousness. 

" Did you turn into a parrot?" 

"I'm just not sure I follow. I just don't want to get my hopes up." 

" I want to spend all my nights with you and Theodore." 

His grin was blinding and she couldn't help returning it. 

"You should kiss me now because I can't move with Baby here and I want to show you how I feel about you." 

She leaned over him so their lips could meet gently but after a few seconds neither could hold back their smiles and they had to break apart. 

"Can you put Theodore in his bed? I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable. Wanna make out in front of a movie?" 

"You really need to ask that?" He told her enthusiastically. 

He rose slowly so as not to jostle the baby and Juliet went to her room to change into a large shirt where Thomas' hands would be able to slip under easily and a pair of leggings. 

She caught her reflection in the mirror and almost didn't recognize herself with that huge smile plastered on her face. She hadn't been that giddy in years and she knew she had Thomas to thank for that. 

She left the room and went to join her best friend to finally seize that family life she had been dreaming of since she had met Thomas. 


	2. Celebrity AU

**Celebrity AU / Enemies to lovers / " shut up for a second will you ?"**

  
Rating: Mature  
  


Thomas Magnum was furious as he dragged Juliet Higgins down the hotel corridor, squeezing her wrist more forcefully than was necessary.

Who did that bitch think she was?

He had seen some shit since he became a bodyguard for the rich and famous, but that woman was something else. She kept insulting him as he walked a steady pace and she tried to follow him while maintaining her balance on her insanely high heels.

When they reached her hotel room he grabbed the magnetic key from the inner pocket of his tux jacket and opened the door quickly, pushing the famous actress inside unceremoniously.

When she didn’t stop with the yelling, he shouted louder than her.

« Shut up for a second, will you? »

She was so astonished that someone dared talk to her like that that she was reduced to silence and Magnum savored the few moments of quiet before she started again.

« Need I remind you you’re my employee Mr Magnum? I will not tolerate being treated that way by my own bodyguard, understood? »

Magnum wanted to laugh out loud at the sight of her, with her closed fists on her hips, trying to sound authoritative when she barely weighted over a hundred pounds. Her long, black, shimmery evening gown also didn’t help take her seriously.

He could have carried her over his shoulder like a caveman easily but he was afraid she would kick him and do some serious damage with those deadly stilettos she was wearing.

« I guess I wouldn’t be your employee anymore if you were dead! What you did back there was reckless and beyond stupid! »

Just because he found her gorgeous as hell didn’t mean he could let her put herself in danger as if she had a death wish.

« Oh please! There was no danger, I was merely signing autographs to my fans who, by the way, love me. How could have I been in danger? »

Her derisive tone did nothing to placate him.

« Haven’t you heard of John Lennon or Jodie Foster? Fans can harm or kill their idols, you know? »

« I think you’re overreacting, Magnum, » she told him.

« And I think you’re blinded by your own ego so when someone is telling you they love you, you go straight to them without thinking about the consequences! »

« I do not! Why do you care anyway? Are you jealous or something? » She asked him in a snide voice.

He chuckled.

« Of you? Please, I don’t need the validation of complete strangers to feel good about myself. »

He regretted his words immediately when he saw her flinch slightly. Why was he so shaken about what could have happened earlier if he hadn’t grabbed her and moved her from that merely contained crowd? He had known the metal barriers that had been installed for security along the red carpet would have ceded under the pressure of her raved fans. She would have been trampled on if he hadn’t intervened when he did.

Maybe it was time to yield the position of her bodyguard to someone else because he could feel he was way more attached to Juliet Higgins than was appropriate. She drove him nuts 80% of the time but he was so dazzled by the 20% left that she basically snucked under his skin. Now, he was basically in love with her.

_ ‘That’s real professional, Thomas!’, _ He chastised himself.

« I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh, » he apologized before turning towards the window as he ran his palm down his face in frustration.

He didn’t want to leave her but he knew it was the right thing to do. Even with his back to her he knew she was still rooted in the same spot, probably too hurt by his words to retort, which was worrying him. He actually preferred when she yelled at him.

« I think I will ask a friend of mine to replace me by your side, » he told her softly while he looked at the city lights through the large window.

« What? Why? » She asked him in a distressed voice.

He turned around, not expecting this kind of response from her.

« What do you mean ‘why’? It’s obvious we don’t work well together; we don’t trust each other and we get on each other’s nerves. You need to trust your bodyguard completely because you put your life between his hands. »

« I don’t want anyone else but you, » she told him with her chin raised and he wished she would say those words under different circumstances which was why he needed to take the decision for the both of them.

« Well, even if it’s nice to hear, I can’t be your bodyguard anymore. »

She closed the distance between them in two wide strides and stopped right before him.

« I won’t let you leave without a proper reason so spare me the trust issue bullshit, ok? »

He had to fight the grin threatening to appear on his face at her attempt to  show her bossy side and he had to admit she wasn’t as bad as he initially thought.

« Why don’t you give me a good reason to stay then? »

« I guess I have gotten used to our verbal sparring and, despite what you may think, I actually trust your judgement. »

« Even my decision to exfiltrate you from your red carpet tonight? » He asked her, unconvinced.

She shrugged.

« I guess I will be on page 6 tomorrow, being hauled by my bodyguard. Any publicity is good publicity, right? »

Thomas was amazed at the drastic change of behavior in her but not so much surprised; she was clever and could understand the logic behind his decision.

Though, it didn’t change the fact that he harbored feelings for her and he knew he had to come clean to her because she wouldn’t let him go if he didn’t.

« I still can’t stay with you, Juliet, » he told her as he grabbed her hand. « Because... »

She placed the fingers of her free hand on his lips to silence him.

« Don’t say it, » she warned him before replacing her fingers with her lips on his.

After he got over the shock of her kissing him he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and responded to her delicious attack on his senses. She didn’t waste any time before she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and grabbed him by the suspenders to lead him towards the huge bed in the center of the room.

He lowered the zipper of her dress at her back and let the fabric pool at her feet. He broke away from her mouth to meet her eyes and make sure she was okay with where this was going and when they did, they both were suddenly inhabited by the urge to feel the other’s naked skin against their own.

They quickly divested each other of their clothes and fell down on the soft mattress, still embraced. He wanted to worship her lithe body as he attached his lips to the soft skin of her neck but she had other ideas.

« Magnum, please take me now, » she pleaded him and who was he to deny her?

He felt overwhelmed when he slowly slid inside her welcoming body and he knew they wouldn’t last long.

After their release, they both lay side by side, panting until he chuckled. She turned her head towards him.

« What’s so funny? »

« Well, I didn’t expected the night to end like that. »

She laughed with him.

« I guess it’s what happens when we stop denying the truth. »

« Yeah, but I will still need to find a replacement, » he informed her.

« What? Why? » She asked him as she sat up, momentarily distracting him with her gorgeous, naked body.

« I can’t be your bodyguard if I’m your boyfriend. »

« Oh, so you’re my boyfriend now? » She teased him but he could see her smirk.

« Good luck getting rid of me now. »

« Like I wanted to anyway, » she stated as she slid on top of him to kiss him again.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Parents AU

**Parent!au/friends to lovers/“why are you awake so late?”**

It is set in the Mr. & Mrs. Magnum universe but it can be read on its own

Rating: G

Thomas had no idea what time it was exactly, probably late - or rather early - but he didn’t care one bit as his gaze was locked with his 2 months old daughter’s. He noticed all the progress his daughter made on a daily basis and the eye contact during feeding time was most definitely his favorite. Baby Ellie was latching on her bottle hungrily as if she hadn’t eaten all day and her daddy was very proud of her.

Until recently, his daughter only accepted her feeding from the direct source - her mother’s breasts - but now that they finally succeeded in feeding her Juliet’s breast milk through a bottle, Magnum could share these special moments with his baby. He was already a doting dad with the rocking, the changing diapers and the bathing but he loved adding new ways to interact with his daughter.

When he woke up hearing Ellie fuss via the baby phone he rose quickly and turned off the device to let his wife sleep. He knew she was exhausted from the night time feedings so he went to pick up his daughter from the nursery before going downstairs to retrieve her meal. Juggling with a fussing baby while preparing her bottle wasn’t an easy task but he finally succeeded and he smiled when her little lips eventually sucked on the artificial nipple after a few tries.

« I know, Peanut. It tastes nothing like the real thing, doesn’t it? I don’t blame you for favoring Mommy’s boobies. I know I do, » he whispered to Ellie while climbing the stairs to settle in the comfortable armchair in the nursery.

Now that they were looking at each other, Thomas did the thing he loved the most - talk with his daughter.

« Did you know that Mommy and Daddy were friends before they fell in love and got married? Not that we actually did things in that order. Daddy was a really great friend and offered Mommy to marry her so she wouldn’t leave forever. »

Ellie made a whining sound when she finished her bottle so Thomas reached for a burping cloth that he draped on his shoulder and propped his daughter against it.

« I know, it would have been terrible. I would have missed her so bad, » he said while rubbing her back in small circles, trying to draw out a burp.

When Ellie spit up on his covered shoulder with her burp he wiped her mouth gently and cradled her back in his arms.

« Of course, once we were married, Mommy couldn’t resist my innate charm and totally fell in love with me. »

« Are you sure it wasn’t the other way around? »

He startled slightly when he heard his wife correct him. He detached his gaze from their daughter to meet Juliet’s. She was leaning against the door jamb with her arms crossed and wore a cheeky smile, proud to have surprised him.

« Why are you awake so late? » He asked her.

She walked inside the nursery and sat on the armrest next to him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders as she leaned against him. Her fingers gently stroked Ellie’s short, dark hair and the baby kicked her little onesie-covered feet.

« My biological clock woke me when Baby didn’t. I noticed you were gone and assumed you would be here. »

« I wanted to let you sleep. »

She pressed a kiss against the top of his head.

« That’s very sweet of you, Babe. »

Magnum gave his index finger for Ellie to grab as they both looked amorously at their baby cooing.

« So I was the one to fall for you first, is that right? » She asked him.

« Well, yeah. You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself if I recall correctly. »

Her melodious laugh made Magnum’s heart beat faster, as always, especially if he was the one making her laugh. 

« Don’t listen to Daddy, Sweets, he’s clearly delusional, » Juliet told Ellie and smiled when the baby put Magnum’s finger in her mouth to suckle on it.

« Are you still hungry, baby girl? » He asked his daughter. « You’re lucky, we have Mommy with us. »

They switched places and Juliet opened a few buttons of Magnum’s shirt she was wearing to bed - it was more convenient to unbutton it while breastfeeding - before cradling her baby her husband had settled in her arms. 

While their daughter suckled on his wife’s breast, Magnum was the one pressing a kiss on the top of Juliet’s head.

He couldn’t believe how happy he was since they welcomed Ellie. They were beyond exhausted but he had never been more fulfilled than during the moments he shared with his family.

« I love you both so much, » he whispered softly in Juliet’s ear.

His wife looked up at him and smiled.

« We love you too, even if you tell our daughter lies about me not being able to resist your - what did you call it? - innate charm? »

He chuckled.

« Let’s agree to disagree on that subject. »

He kissed her lips softly while she smiled against him. 

"To be fair, I think it was a tie. We certainly fell for each other at the same time because the moment we shared that bed, we were doomed." 

"That's because we were meant to be together, Love," he whispered before pressing one last kiss to her cheek. 


	4. Mafia AU

**Mafia AU/ Childhood Friends/ “you know i’ll do anything for you.”**

  
**Rating: G**

* * *

Thomas frowned as he watched his best friend being dragged away from him by her father. He didn’t understand what he did wrong; they were only playing marbles in the park. To be specific, she had been in the middle of robbing him of his favorite specimen but he didn’t mind; he would have given them all to Juliet if she had asked him. He just wanted to see her smile because she was the prettiest when she smiled.

As he heard her cry and plead with her father to let her play with him, Thomas felt as if a fist was squeezing his heart tightly. Did M. Higgins think he wasn’t good enough to play with his daughter?

The young boy kneeled back on the ground to gather his marbles and put them in his pockets before walking back home with his head down. He tried to cheer himself up by thinking he would see her the next day at school but he already knew it wouldn’t be the same anymore.

Of course, what 9 year-old Thomas didn’t know back then was that Juliet’s family was one of the most influential families of the Irish mafia in Chicago and they usually didn’t like when their own “mingled” with average people.

  
_20 years later_

  
Thomas waited in the lobby after he just pushed the button to call the elevator. It was close to midnight and he was exhausted. He couldn’t wait to climb into his bed but when he emerged out of the elevator cabin on the 5th floor, he knew his initial plans would be disrupted.

He hadn’t seen her in five years - when he left for his first tour in Afghanistan - but when his eyes met her brimming ones, his heart lurched the same way as when he was a little boy. She was sitting on the floor next to his door, apparently waiting for him, and as soon as she saw him she jumped on her feet and quickly closed the distance before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

« Thank God, you’re home, Thomas! »

She sounded desperate and he could feel her tears against his neck. He returned her embrace immediately as he breathed her scent; she was still wearing the same perfume.

« What is it, Juliet? » He asked her, worried about what could have happened to have her react that way.

She broke away from him slightly so they could look at each other and she was still as beautiful as he remembered, even with her reddened eyes from her emotional turmoil.

« Can we go inside, please? »

« Of course, » he agreed as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

Once they were inside, he ushered her towards the couch so she could sit while he went to retrieve a glass of water for her. She thanked him before taking a sip and putting the glass back on the coffee table.

« Tell me what’s wrong? »

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks but that didn’t stop her from telling him why she was so upset.

« They killed him. »

« Who killed whom? »

« Richard. »

Thomas had heard about the death of her fiancé a little over a year ago while he was still stationed in Afghanistan. 

« I thought he died in a car accident. »

« So did I, but earlier tonight I overheard a conversation between Danny and my father where they talked about it, and how I’m so much better without him. »

Thomas’ mouth dried out instantly. Her own brother and father had her fiancé killed. What kind of monsters did that to their sister or daughter? 

He already had his answer - mobsters.

He didn’t really know what he could tell her to make her feel better so he gathered her back into his arms and whispered against her hair.

« I’m so sorry, Jules. »

After a few seconds she pushed him away slightly and rose from the couch.

« I want to do it now. »

« Do what? » He asked her, not following her meaning.

« I want to testify against them, » she declared with her chin raised, looking determined.

« You can’t be serious? »

« Didn’t you hear what I just told you? They murdered my fiancé ! How do you expect me to go back to them as if nothing happened ? »

He got up as well to join her next to the kitchen island.

« And they will do the same to you if they found out. »

« I will have to make sure they never do but they need to be stopped. My whole life I haven’t been free to make my own choices because of them and it ends now. »

Thomas sighed as he ran his palm down his face. What he had in mind was crazy but they didn’t really have a choice.

« I know someone who can help us. We would have to enter the witness protection program in order for you to testify. »

« We? » She questioned him with a small smile.

« You know I’ll do anything for you. I won’t let you disappear on your own. »

« I can’t ask you that, Thomas. You would have to leave your whole life behind, » she cried out, distressed.

« What life? Since I came back from my last tour, I’ve been going from one meaningless job to another. My parents have been gone for many years. I have no one but you. »

She smiled and he knew she felt relieved to have him by her side to face what they were about to do.

« Okay, what do you have in mind? »

« I’ll contact Gordon Katsumoto who works for the US Attorney to make sure we would be able to enter the witness protection program in exchange of your testimony against your family. And then, I’ll call my friend Robin who can help us lay low in the meantime. How do you feel about moving to Hawaii? »

She grinned and for the first time of the night, Thomas felt like he had done something right.

« Living in Hawaii? With you? Where do I sign? »

He chuckled.

« We would need to change appearances as well. »

He tucked a long, chestnut curl behind her ear.

« You would look good as a blond, » he teased her.

« And I’ve been dying to see you with longer hair again, like when we were back in high school. Maybe you could also grow a goatee or a beard. »

The mirth he saw reflected in her eyes might have tricked him into thinking she was ok but he knew her like no one else and saw that she was still haunted by the loss of her fiancé.

He was aware that he had deeper feelings for her than she had for him but for now, the priority was to keep her safe from her father and brother, enough so that she could start a new life away from all this hurt.

In the meantime, he would make sure to always be by her side every step of the way.


	5. High School AU

**High School AU / Meet Messy / “fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck this shit. fuck.”**

**Rating: T (for the cursing)**

* * *

“Hey Jules! Wait up!”

Juliet recognized that voice and turned around to let her best friend Tani catch up to her in the hallway as she was about to head out after finishing her homework in the library.

“Do you mind giving me a ride home?” The dark-haired girl asked her once she stopped next to her.

“Not at all,” Juliet answered, and in reality she didn’t, but she was apprehensive of her friend’s reaction.

They walked for five minutes past the parking lot where most students parked to go to school until Tani voiced her concern.

“Uh, Jules, why are so parked so far away from the entrance?”

They arrived near the football field and as soon as Juliet pressed the button of her key fob, illuminating a red, shiny Ferrari, Tani got her answer.

“Girl! Are you fucking kidding me? You got a Ferrari??? No wonder you’re parked so far away. Those morons with their Hyundai would scratch the paint of this baby in no time.”

Juliet rolled her eyes.

“That’s not why I’m parking all the way near the football field; I just don’t want people to know I’m driving this.”

“Why? I would so brag about it if I were you.”

They climbed in the car and Tani marveled at the leather seats and the wonderful smell.

“My father bought it for me just to make himself feel better for missing my birthday and Christmas and basically all special moments with me for the past year since he sent me to Hawaii. I just use it because I don't have another way to get around the island but in reality I don’t care for it. ”

Her friend turned towards her and Juliet hated that she could see pity in the dark-haired girl’s eyes.

“He never came to visit you since you’ve been here?”

Juliet shook her head and then shrugged.

“It’s ok I guess, I mean I live in the most wonderful place on earth and I have this great car, even if I only got my American driving license a week ago.”

Tani laughed out loud and Juliet was glad they managed to escape the sour mood that had settled before.

“Well, show me what this baby got under the hood!”

“Really?”

“Well, that’s what boys say when they talk about cars anyway,” Tani confessed.

The girls laughed and Juliet turned on the engine, making the car purr like a really big cat, before engaging reverse gear. She quickly checked behind the vehicle before pressing the gas pedal gently, putting the car into motion but it didn’t have time to move more than a few feet backwards before it hit something. Juliet hit the brake pedal immediately.

“What was that?” She asked Tani.

“No idea, but maybe we should check it out.”

They climbed out of the car and when they arrived at the end of the Ferrari, Juliet’s stomach dropped to her feet.

“Oh my God! You killed the quarterback!” Tani screeched and her words made Juliet become as white as a sheet.

Lying on the ground behind her car was Thomas Magnum, the football team quarterback. He was so popular that even library rat Juliet knew who he was and she had killed him with her fucking race car.

“Fuck! fuck fuck fuck fuck this shit! fuck!”

She wasn’t one to curse usually but she had just hit someone with her car so she couldn’t care less about good manners and social etiquette.

She kneeled next to the 16 year-old boy prone body and didn’t see any noticeable injury but was still worried since he was unconscious. She doubted she had actually killed him since she was merely backing away from her parking space but checked his pulse just to make sure. Once she was reassured he was still alive she turned towards Tani who was still freaking out.

“Tani, calm down, he’s alive. Go get the school nurse while I call 911,” she ordered her friend who didn’t waste any more time before running towards their school.

Juliet fished her phone out of her pocket to dial the emergency number. When she finished telling the officer on the phone the details of the accident and where they were exactly she hung up, just at the moment Thomas slowly regained consciousness.

Juliet was thrilled he managed to wake up.

“Was I hit by a Ferrari 488 Spider?” He muttered while trying to look around.

“Don’t move your head, you could be injured. The paramedics are on their way,” she explained to him.

He zeroed in on her, apparently noticing her for the first time, which made Juliet blush. She already knew he was handsome - that was part of why he was so popular in the first place - but his perusal suddenly made her uncomfortable. Boys like him never noticed girls like her.

“Did  _ you _ hit me with a sports car?” He asked her and Juliet wasn’t sure why but he seemed amused.

Who, in the bloody hell, was amused after being hit by a car?

“Do you think this is funny?” She asked him in a high-pitched voice, unable to contain her frustration at seeing him laugh about what could have been a tragedy.

“Oh I don’t think being hit by a car is funny,” he winced as he brought a hand to the back of his head, probably where it hurt. “But the thought of  _ you _ driving this car is hilarious.”

He was making fun of her. She hit Thomas Magnum with her car and, if it wasn’t traumatic enough, he was now laughing at her. He tried to sit up but the paramedics told her on the phone that he shouldn’t move until they got here so she grabbed his shoulders and kept him down.

“Don’t move, you might have internal injuries.”

“I feel fine, well other than a nasty bump to my head when I hit the ground,” he told her and she felt reassured by his words but it didn’t mean she was going to let him get up as if nothing had happened.

She sat indian style next to him and suddenly felt self-conscious when the skin of her leg brushed against the skin of his forearm.

“You are Juliet Higgins, right?”

Juliet was taken aback by the fact that popular quarterback Thomas Magnum even looked at her, let alone knew her name.

“Yes, how do you know that?”

“You’re always hanging out with Tani and everyone knows who Tani is,” he answered.

He was right; Tani became fast friends with her but she was the kind of person who cared and talked to everyone and was popular just for that quality.

“Besides, you’re a foreign student so everyone knows who you are,” he continued.

She was about to retort that it didn’t make her popular since no one actually talked to her except for Tani when she heard the sirens of the ambulance coming closer to them.

She reluctantly got up to move away from the paramedics’ way while they examined Thomas and wondered why the loss of his warmth against her leg left her feeling hollow. She had never felt anything like it before and it was quite unsettling.

The medical personnel transferred him on a gurney and talked about bringing him to the hospital to take some tests to check his head injury. She saw the brief instant of panic written all over his face and felt bad for putting him through all of this.

She didn’t know what came to her but suddenly she heard herself speak.

« Can I ride with him? I’m his girlfriend. »

She tried to ignore Magnum’s smirk as she did her best to keep a straight face so the paramedics wouldn’t find out about her lie.

« Aren’t you the one responsible for his injuries? » A middle-aged woman asked her skeptically.

She blushed, flustered by the whole ordeal.

« It was an accident, » she stated.

« Well, come along, we will need some informations for the statement anyway, » the woman sighed as she rolled the gurney, with Thomas lying on it, inside the ambulance.

Once they were driving to the hospital, Thomas looked at her with a smile that unnerved her.

« What? » She snapped at him.

« As my girlfriend, I think you should hold my hand, » he teased her, still mindful of the paramedic riding with them.

« Don’t push it, » she told him.

He pouted and she did  _ not _ find it adorable. After a few minutes of his puppy dog eyes trained on her, she finally relented and held his hand, which earned her a sincere smile that certainly did not bring butterflies to her stomach.

« Come on, Higgy, don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it. »

She huffed to show him she didn't like the use of this new nickname and also to pretend that she wasn't affected by him. 

She had a feeling Thomas Magnum would be trouble. But what a handsome trouble he would be.


	6. College AU

**College AU / Friends to lovers /** **“need any help with that?”**

**Rating: Explicit**

**It's so long, it's actually not a drabble anymore ^^**

* * *

It was a hot day in Honolulu which was not an unusual occurrence in the Hawaiian tropical Islands but when temperatures almost reached 100 degrees, everyone looked for ways to cool off.

Juliet and her best friend Thomas had savored the fresh water on their morning surfing session during their day off from their courses at Hawaii U but now that the day was at its hottest, they took refuge at his apartment. He usually shared the space with his two best friends Rick and T.C but they were away for the 3-day weekend as they went to the North shore of Oahu to enjoy the waves of Ehukai beach. 

Thomas had declined their invitation because he couldn’t afford the trip and rental so Juliet decided to keep him busy to cheer him up. She smiled and shook her head at how giddy he had been when she had agreed to finally watch the original Star Wars trilogy with him.

He insisted on the full movie theatre experience so they closed all the blinds to plunge the room in darkness - well as dark as could be in broad daylight with the sun out - and Juliet was searching in the kitchen cupboards for microwave popcorn to go with the soda cans she already took out of the fridge.

They had to strip down to a minimum since the flat didn’t have air conditioning and it was sweltering inside. She was wearing blue sport shorts with a white tank top since she showered here after their trip to the beach and he was parading in only his boxers - a fact that Juliet found particularly distracting.

They had been close friends for the past year and a half and, while they never tried for anything more, Juliet was starting to feel the embers of sexual tension whenever they were in close proximity. They obviously had deep feelings for each other as friends but she wondered what would happen if they ever were to cross that famous line between friends and lovers. Her mind had started to imagine the two of them in a relationship lately and she had to admit she liked that thought; not that he seemed interested in her that way.

She opened yet another cupboard and finally located the pack of popcorn kernels but it was on the higher shelf that Juliet was unable to reach. 

‘Another trick of T.C, the giant,´ she thought, amused. ‘He knows I love popcorn and takes great pleasure in placing various objects too high for me to reach.´

She grumbled her discontentment after she had tried to push herself on her tiptoes to grab her desired snacks in vain.

« Need any help with that ? » Thomas asked her as she was about to go grab a stool to step on, however, he didn’t give her time to move before he pressed himself against her back and stretched high above her head to snag the small box from the shelf.

Juliet forgot all about sugary snacks when the length of his heated body pressed against her own, from his firm chest against her back to his - oh! - hardening member nestled against her lower back. She blinked at first, convinced she was imagining things, but when he froze just as she did, she knew he didn’t expect to react that way to her proximity.

She was worried the slightest move on her end would shatter everything they had built so far; either she pushed him away and things would be awkward between them or she finally acted on her feelings and things might get even more awkward if he only wanted sex from her while she wanted more.

Her body made the decision for her, however, as her ass backed firmly into what appeared to be a pretty huge erection causing Thomas to suck in a shaky breath and grip the kitchen counter on each side of her hips.

She suddenly wondered what had been going on inside his mind to have him as aroused as he was with the slightest contact with her body. Probably the same impure thoughts as she had just before, which comforted her in her decision to pursue this intimate moment with her best friend.

She couldn’t hold back a shiver as Thomas drove his pelvis forwards, pushing her against the kitchen furniture, his breath hot against the side of her neck.

« Need any help with  _ that _ ? » She asked him with a husky voice while grinding against his hardness.

He didn’t answer her rhetorical question but groaned loudly before attaching his moist lips to the sensitive skin behind her ear and sucking lightly. Her breath stuttered and she arched her neck to grant him greater access before she gripped his hair tightly to keep him pressed to her.

His hands weren’t idle either as they slid underneath her tank top to graze her taut stomach making her muscles twitch under his touch. Juliet panted, already overwhelmed with how much she wanted him right now, butterflies swarming in her belly.

« Please, Thomas, let me turn around. I want to kiss you, » she desperately requested.

He eased up the hold he had on her so she could finally face him and she didn’t waste time before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. Her stomach fluttered when Thomas opened his mouth slightly and trapped her lower lip between his full ones before sucking on her wet flesh.

She couldn’t get over how good he tasted, and how long she had been waiting to feel his gorgeous lips on hers.

It was already hot inside the apartment but his touch ignited Juliet’s skin and yet, instead of escaping this heat, she pushed herself even closer, willing to melt into him.

Their tongues finally met in her mouth causing an unrestrained moan to escape her lips. His fingers were everywhere; one hand was cradling the back of her head to keep her from escaping his lips - as if she ever wanted to be apart from him now that she had finally tasted him - the other was squeezing one of her butt cheeks, keeping their lower bodies in contact as they slowly moved against each other. They both craved that sweet friction and suddenly Juliet wanted to do more with him with less clothes.

She tried to push his boxers down but he had other ideas as he growled inside her mouth and hoisted her up on the counter before lifting her tank top until he removed it from her, causing her hands to leave his body. She noticed his eyes roaming hungrily across her naked breasts and stomach and his heated gaze on her made her feel sexy.

She was usually self-conscious about her body, especially about her breasts that she found way too small, but seeing the desire in Thomas’ eyes suddenly boosted her confidence. She dragged him to her as she spread her legs to make room for him and slid her hands underneath the waistband of her boxers, cupping his firm ass while his lips closed around a raised nipple and suckled on it.

Her head fell back against a cabinet behind her as she let out a breathy moan; her nails digging into his firm flesh underneath the fabric made him hiss against her skin.

« Yes, just like that, » she spurred him on as he went to pay the same treatment to her other nipple. 

She wrapped her thighs around his waist as she tried to grind against his rock hard erection, creating friction against him to alleviate that tension building in her lower belly. Wetness kept rushing out of her and Juliet was convinced she had never been as aroused as she was right now, not that she had an extensive experience in the matter.

She had only had sex with her high school sweetheart, Richard, and they only did it a couple of times before college separated them so Juliet wasn’t what one would call experimented. She trusted Thomas though and, while he was way more skilled than her in the sex department, she knew he wouldn’t hold it against her.

She whined at the loss of contact with his lower body when his lips traveled down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her shorts that he grabbed and started to lower. She pushed herself up from the counter with her arms to allow him to remove the last of her clothes. Once he dropped them on the floor he stood up and looked at her from head to toe, making her skin tingle in anticipation as if his gaze could actually touch her.

« You’re so beautiful, Juliet, » he croaked out.

Her cheeks heated up as she blushed at his compliment. His tone suggested she meant more to him than just a booty call and that fact made her incredibly happy.

“Your turn to get naked, Thomas,” she told him with her chin raised, trying to sound authoritative but failing completely as her voice trembled slightly.

He retaliated with a smirk while still staying out of her reach and she knew Thomas Magnum would soon drive her crazy with lust. He slowly pushed his underwear down his hips and, when his impressive erection sprang from the fabric, her eyes widened.

Once divested of his only piece of clothing, he quickly closed the distance between them and resumed his position, cradled by her hips. He cupped the back of her head and kissed her, pushing his tongue between her lips and she didn’t know what made her moan - the intensity of his kiss or the feeling of his hot and hard member against her inner thigh.

His fingers grazed her knee, unhurriedly moving up her leg until they finally attained her heated folds and when his thumb made contact with her clit she felt a course of electricity from her bundle of nerves to the tip of her toes, making her hips jerk into his hand.

She broke away from his mouth with the urge to moan her pleasure and gripped his hair tightly while he gently bit her shoulder, keeping on applying pressure where she needed it the most. His index finger slipped inside of her before he crooked it slightly to press the pad on her sensitive spot and Juliet wondered how on Earth did he manage to locate all of her sweet spots so easily. 

She was getting lost in the sensations he was drawing out of her willing body when he added a second finger to pump inside of her alongside his first one. His new intrusion stretched her walls and she knew he was preparing her for his large cock but Juliet had waited long enough.

“Please, Thomas, I want to come with you inside of me,” she pleaded with a breathless voice as she panted across his cheek.

He lifted his head from her neck and looked into her feverish eyes, full of desire for him. 

God, he was so handsome, and the aroused look on him was breathtaking.

“I already am inside of you, Babe,” he raved as he wriggled his fingers inside of her, making her gasp and dig her nails in his scalp.

It was his turn to hiss at the pain she caused him. He removed his fingers slowly from her center and, even if it was at her request, she couldn’t help but sigh at the loss.

He opened the drawer next to them and rummaged until he pulled out a tin foil wrapped package.

“Why do you keep condoms in the cutlery drawer?” She asked, a bit miffed.

“I don’t. Rick does. He has them stashed everywhere.,” he answered her in a resigned tone, as if he wasn’t all that happy about it. “Why do you think I keep hanging out at your place during weekends? When Rick has a lady friend over, it’s best to vacate the premises.”

She chuckled.

“I thought you hung out with me for my brilliant personality but I see you had an ulterior motive,” she teased him.

“That, and your gorgeous body,” he growled as he flicked her raised nipple with his thumb.

Juliet ripped the condom from his fingers and opened it quickly with her teeth, tired of waiting for them to be joined. She handed him the latex protection and he didn't waste any more time before he rolled it on his rock hard erection. 

He grabbed his shaft in order to place it at her entrance and Juliet braced herself for the intrusion by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“You ready?” He asked her.

She nodded and the small peck he did on the tip of her nose made her smile. Thomas had always been a sweetheart and she was delighted to see this quality extended to lovemaking. He breached her slowly, observing her face for any discomfort, and Juliet was glad she was as wet as she was to help him slide into her more easily.

When he was fully buried into her heat they both expelled the last breath present in their lungs and wrapped their arms tightly around each other - hugging each other - enjoying the contact between their bodies but soon, they couldn’t take this stillness anymore and they began moving against each other.

“Kiss me,” she pleaded with him, out of breath.

He indulged her and fused their lips together as he thrusted steadily into her, drawing out all kinds of sounds from her. They were both beyond teasing and wanted only one thing, to get their release as soon as possible so Thomas cupped her bottom and pushed her forcefully into his pelvis before he drove his hips into her, hard and fast.

She broke away from his lips as she let out a shout. She had never felt that way before and it was overwhelming, all this pleasure engulfing her body. Just when she thought she would split in two with the force of his thrusts he pressed his thumb to her clit making her skin tingle all over. She closed her eyes as her vision whitened and she held on to him as tightly as she could when she welcomed the wave of her climax, screaming his name to the ceiling.

He grunted as her walls squeezed and fluttered around him so he brought her upper body even closer to his and bit the spot between her neck and shoulder as his cock twitched a few times while he moaned her name against her skin. He kept thrusting into her until the end of his release.

They both breathed heavily as Juliet tried to grasp the fact that she had just had incredible sex with her best friend. Thomas caressed the curls out of her face and deposited a sweet kiss on her lips and she knew they would be ok. 

“You were amazing,” he gushed and her heart beat even faster at his enthusiasm.

“Are you kidding me? You were the incredible one,” she laughed and it made her walls close around him more tightly, making them groan in unison.

He wrapped his fingers around his base to keep the condom in place and slowly pulled out of her before throwing it in the trash next to him.

“I can see the appeal of having sex in the kitchen; everything you might need is close by,” she joked.

He laughed with her and urged her legs around him yet again to carry her to the couch. They settled until she was lying between his legs, her back against his torso, so he could launch the first movie of the Star Wars trilogy.

Juliet grazed her fingers up and down his forearms that he had wrapped around her stomach, feeling lighthearted now that her doubts about him not wanting to start a relationship with her were assuaged.

He pressed a kiss on her shoulder as the famous opening credits started.

“I wouldn’t trade places for anything in the world,” he whispered in her ear.

“Me neither,” she responded in the same low voice. “But we forgot the popcorn.”

His laugh made her heart skip a beat. Sleeping with her best friend was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a break from these AU drabbles so I can focus on my other WIPs.
> 
> If you want more of them, feel free to ask on my Tumblr, I'll still try to keep tabs on it ;)
> 
> https://mamourland.tumblr.com/post/641297736276279296/au-trope-prompt-game

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ;)


End file.
